


Hold Me Hard And Mellow

by stephxnie



Series: It's what it is [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mention of Zouis - Freeform, One Shot, Sassy Louis, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: "Sosténme fuerte y suave. Tal y como eres tú." Louis dijo, destrozado. "Hazlo fuerte y con delicadeza. No me romperé. No lo haré porque me gustaría abrazarte y tenerte cerca, despertar junto a ti todos los días.





	Hold Me Hard And Mellow

Louis estaba caliente. Muy, muy caliente,pero no podía hacer nada pues estaba en horario de trabajo y no le apetecía hacer algo indebido con algún compañero laboral y que luego lo despidieran como consecuencia de ello. 

Pensó y pensó, eso hasta que recordó que el día anterior había ido de compras y tras pasar frente a una sex-shop no pudo evitar entrar en ella y echar un vistazo; lo cual, inevitablemente, le llevó a comprar el lindo y brillante consolador rosa que tenía en su maletín, en su oficina. Esa mañana lo había guardado ahí porque tenía planeado ligar con alguien y terminar follando con algún atractivo sujeto. Tal vez Zayn, el de la oficina de mercadeo, ya habían follado antes y a ambos les había encantado, pero luego de que casi los pillaran mientras Louis gemía agudamente en los baños del tercer piso, decidieron dejar las cosas sucias para otros lugares más íntimos. Además, Louis no quería que su apuesto jefe lo involucrara con el pelinegro; desde que Louis había llegado a trabajar en esa empresa, se vio infinitamente atraído por él. 

No lo pensó más, cogió unas cosas de su maletín y fue directo al baño. 

Ya estando allí, bajó su pantalón y empezó a mojar sus dedos con un pequeño paquete de lubricante que había sacado previamente. Lo calentó con sus dedos hasta que estuvo a una temperatura que le pareció bien. 

Se introdujo un dedo, reprimiendo, lo mejor que pudo, un indecoroso gemido. Luego metió otro más, se preparó durante un momento y luego deslizó el dildo rosa, suspirando y ahogando pequeños gemidos que buscaban ser liberados, que buscaban ser gritados y escuchados por alguien. 

Aguardó un momento, antes de poner su ropa en orden, arreglar su cabello y salir como si nada hubiese ocurrido. 

Regresó a su puesto de trabajo soltando unas risitas pícaras mientras caminaba hacia su oficina. Una vez que estuvo allí, se sentó. Pero apenas lo hizo, una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo. Dicha acción había hecho que el dildo se presionase contra su próstata con una delicia infinita, produciendo que sus bonitas mejillas se tiñeran de un tono rosa suave. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras disfrutaba del exquisito roce y hacia puños con su pantalón. 

Estaba tan inmerso deleitándose con aquel toque que ni siquiera se percató de las bonitas muecas que su rostro estaba haciendo. Tampoco notó a su jefe en frente de él, con su cabello corto y rizado peinado con pulcritud y con su elegante traje negro abrazando su fornido cuerpo. 

Él estaba mirándolo fijamente, disfrutando de las expresiones que su rostro delicado emitía con cada empuje que sentía en su interior. 

Miró por un momento más hasta que Louis dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, siendo totalmente inconciente de que había provocado que cierta parte de su anatomía despertarse. Pero lo que terminó de acabar su compostura fue como empezó a rodar sus caderas contra la silla, lo cual provocaba que sus ojos se cerrasen y su labio inferior fuera atrapado con saña por sus dientes.

Harry nunca había deseado tanto correr hacia alguien, destrozarle la ropa, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo y luego follarlo en ese instante. Este pequeño ser había despertado en él varias cosas -sentimientos- desde que había llegado con unos ajustados jeans rojos, y una camisa a rayas hace unos pocos años atrás. Harry había quedado prendado por su figura minúscula y llena de curvas. Sus rasgos finos y delicados lo habían cautivado sobre manera. Sus ojos zafiros lo habían mirado con una inocencia indigna para un chico de veintidós años, y ahora con veinticinco años, el brillante tinte azul de sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo, aunque un poco más travieso y descarado. 

Se acercó de inmediato. 

"Louis." Dijo, notando la gravedad en su voz. "Ven a mi oficina, ahora." 

Louis lo miró, horrorizado. Hasta parecía que la palidez de su rostro se había tornado de un tono más blanco.  
"Y-yo...Sí..Voy..." Dijo con torpeza, mientras lamía sus labios debido a los nervios por ser descubierto. 

Harry no dijo más. Caminó con un rostro serio, el ceño fruncido mientras que con su mano derecha llena de anillos se arreglaba el traje. 

Louis no sabía qué hacer, si lo habían descubierto -lo cual era lo más probable dado el semblante aterradoramente serio de su jefe- estaría en problemas. No podía perder el trabajo. Definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

¿Con qué dinero se compraría aquellos caprichos innecesarios como pequeños estuches de maquillaje, faldas y demás cosas que tanto le gustaba comprar y que al no tener este trabajo no podría permitirse?  
La paga era buena, el ambiente estaba bien, sus compañeros de trabajo eran guapos y no le faltaba alguno que otro que lo quedara viendo embobado cuando vestía jeans ajustados y suéteres sueltos que dejaban a la vista sus clavículas. Además su jefe era un amor, cuando no tenía que adoptar la faceta de gruñón cuando algún idiota cometía errores. 

Su agraciado jefe lo había atontado desde que lo vio en la entrevista de trabajo. Sus manos habían sudado y sus ojos no se habían despegado de los verdes suyos. Se habían mirado por un tiempo largo hasta que Harry sonrió de lado, y colocó su mano en su mentón, pensativo, decidiendo el futuro del joven frente a él.

Louis había querido chillar cuando vio sus manos; grandes, muy muy grandes. 

"Entra." Exclamó con simplicidad. 

Louis obedeció sin dudar. 

Pero apenas la puerta se cerró, sintió unas fuertes manos agarrando su pequeña cintura y deslizándose peligrosamente hacia sus anchas caderas. Se estremeció entero ante el tacto que había anhelado desde la primera vez que había visto aquellas manos. Era como lo había imaginado: fuerte, seguro, y tranquilizador a la vez. 

Su piel se erizó cuando lo escucho hablar en su oreja. 

"Louis." Dijo su nombre con lentitud, acariciando cada sílaba con su profundo hablar. "¿Por qué estabas tan inquieto?" Susurró mientras su mano derecha se instalaba en su barriga y la izquierda bajaba hacia su culo. 

"Y-yo... No...N-no estaba haciendo nada...Solo estaba incómodo." Soltó con premura. 

"No parecías incómodo." Murmuró, su mano dándole un firme agarre al trasero bien formado del pequeño chico. "Parecías disfrutar de algo. Aunque no puedo saber qué." Dijo con tono burlón.

Louis sintió su mano apretando, muy cerca de donde el consolador estaba. Cerró los ojos. No podía dejarse llevar. No lo haría. 

"Louis." Nombró y el castaño supo que sí que se dejaría llevar. Después de todo había fantaseado con que su jefe lo vea más allá de su relación de trabajo. No había tenido esperanzas con él. El padre de Harry llegaba cada cierto tiempo con altas y guapas chicas que parecían muñecas. Con cuerpos envidiables y finos rostros, con ropa cara y que caminaban con una elegancia enfermiza; y que al término del día obtenían una cita con él. 

"Oh, así que esto era lo que sacaba esos bonitos suspiros de ti." Su mano acarició su culo sobre el pantalón, justo donde el dildo estaba. Louis se sintió débil bajo su toque. "Habla, Louis. Puedes hacerlo." 

"Sí." Louis dijo bajito. 

"Louis. Pequeño Louis, no sabes cómo te has colado en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños. Me he negado a aceptarlo por miedo a mi padre, pero que le jodan, no me importa." Su boca se deslizó en el cuello del castaño. "Eres hermoso. Desde que te vi supe que no podrías salirte de mi mente con facilidad por mucho que lo intensase." 

Louis se derritió ante tales palabras. Su cuerpo ya empezaba a responder a sus caricias y a su cada vez más grave tono de voz. 

Louis estaba duro y podía sentir perfectamente que no era el único. 

Louis se giró, sus ojos miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con los bonitos verdes de Harry. Se puso de puntitas y tiró de la camisa del más alto. 

Sus bocas se unieron, y ambos jadearon al mismo tiempo. Harry mordió el labio inferior de Louis, chupaba y volvía morder cada cuero tiempo. Louis solo gemía bajito y tiraba de los cortos rizos que se escurrían entre sus dedos. 

Las inquietas manos de Harry se colaron entre la camisa de Louis, toqueteando la piel suave del ojiazul. Harry movió su boca hacia el cuello de Louis, empezando a succionar un chupetón. 

Él sonreía mientras Harry continuaba trabajando en su cuello. Pero cuando sintió su fría ausencia, emitió un quejido de disgusto. 

Harry se había apartado de su cuello y había mirado su rostro. Lo contempló e imaginó como de lindo Louis se vería cubierto de algo blanquecino y pegajoso. Cómo sus párpados y afilados pómulos lucirían con algo de él sobre ellos. Gruñó ante tal pensamiento.

"De rodillas ya." Ordenó, dispuesto a hacer de su imagen mental una realidad. 

Louis lo hizo sin dudar, antes quitándose antes su camisa y dejándola en el piso. 

Harry se quitó su sacó, su camisa y bajó su pantalón. Empezó a acariciarse lento mientras tenía la mirada fija de Louis en su miembro bien dotado. 

"Vamos, pequeño travieso. Tómalo" dijo, acercándose. 

Louis lo hizo. Lo tomó profundo. Empezando a chuparlo muy bien, tan bien que un gemido gutural escapó de lo más profundo de Harry. Miró a Louis ahuecando sus mejillas y viéndolo con sus zafiros ligeramente empañados por las lágrimas debido a su última acción. 

Louis lo estaba haciendo muy bien, demasiado bien y eso instantáneamente hizo crecer un ridículo sentimiento de celos irracional que fue ofuscado cuando él hizo un movimiento particular con su lengua, haciéndolo gruñir de satisfacción. 

Estaba cerca. Y ya había empezado a imaginar cómo se vería Louis siendo tomado por él. Lo tomó del cabello y lo alejó, sonriendo cuando vio el puchero que el castaño hizo a modo de respuesta. 

"Cierra los ojos, bebé." Empezó a mover su mano con rapidez. Y después de un momento gimió con voz grave y se corrió en el rostro de Louis. 

Lo miró, lucía hermosamente perfecto. Había nacido para verse así. 

Caminó hacia su escritorio tomó unos pañuelos desechables y limpió el rostro del chico bajo. 

Una vez limpio lo besó con fogosidad de nuevo. 

Y entre caricias lo fue despojando del resto de su ropa. También quitó la suya y lo condujo hasta el sofá amplio de cuero negro que estaba a unos pasos de ellos. 

Lo acomodó y abrió sus piernas para hacerse lugar. 

"No necesitas que te prepare." Le dijo y pasó sus manos por los gruesos muslos del chico bajo su cuerpo, sus gélidos anillos haciendo contraste con la caliente piel de Louis. "Ya estas listo."

Louis asintió. 

"No necesitarás esto." Quitó el consolador y lo dejó a un lado. "Te daré algo mejor, algo que te gustará mucho más." Empezó a deslizarse en su entrada. 

Louis arqueó su espalda y soltó los gemidos más bonitos y agudos que había escuchado. Luego se incorporó lo suficiente como para tirar de Harry hacia su boca y enredar sus dedos en sus rizos ahora desechos. 

Empezó a moverse con rapidez, dando fuertes y profundas estocadas que pronto empezaron a hacer que Louis lloriqueara y soltar maldiciones mientras sus punto dulce era tocado una y otra vez. 

Harry volvió a marcarlo, esta vez en su clavícula. Esto lo hizo mientras sentía las uñas de Louis clavándose en su espalda. 

"Eres demasiado bonito, Louis. Demasiado." Dijo con cariño mientras sus caderas embestían el frágil cuerpo debajo del suyo. "Parece que te voy a romper si sigo moviéndome así." Dio un fuerte empuje que hizo gritar a Louis. 

"Sostenme fuerte y suave. Tal y como eres tú." Louis dijo, destrozado. "Hazlo fuerte y con delicadeza. No me romperé. No lo haré porque me gustaría abrazarte y tenerte cerca, despertar junto a ti todos los días.

Eso fue todo, dos empujes más y se vino, mordiendo su hombro con fuerza y gruñendo entre dientes el nombre del diminuto dueño de sus pensamientos durante casi tres años. 

"A mi también me gustaría, bebé." Dijo acariciando la mejilla de un somnoliento Louis. Y dejando un beso en su frente.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro os. Espero les guste. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.  
> Gracias por leer. :3


End file.
